A PANDEMIC OUTBREAK
by Narazumaki
Summary: Ledakan pandemi zombie menyebar keseluruh dunia dengan cepat hingga menjadikan manusia sebegai makhkluk agresif yang terus memburu manusia lain untuk dijadikan inang virus yang baru. Naruto seorang dokter militer bersama sasuke penyelidik PBB ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki virus tersebut. akankah mereka berhasil menggungkap rahasia dibalik virus tersebut? warn: Military! Zombie! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A PANDEMIC OUTBREAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Mashashi_kishimoto**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Warning :Zombie! Military! OOC, OC maybe.**

 **Note : terinspirasi dari World War Z & Resident Evil. Fic ini dibuat dari pemikiran saya dan teman saya, jikalau ada penulisan kami yang menyinggung saya mohon maaf. Serta jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, bukan maksud saya untuk meng copy apalagi copas. Happy to read.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : kutukan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **At Afrika**

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah tanah kering serta beberapa tumbuhan yang ada. Disebrang sana, tampak kulihat sebuah kota yang tak terlalu besar tetapi tampak ramai oleh orang-orang berkulit hitam.

Kulirik kesamping dimana temanku yang bernama Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobil jeep yang kami tumpangi. Kukatakan agar ia berhenti di seberang jalan yang tampak ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang berdiri menatap sebuah bangunan tembok yang mirip seperti gudang. Kulihat ia hanya mengangguk atas ucapanku.

Namaku adalah Naruto, aku adalah seorang anggota militer berpangkat Sersan Moyor Jendral. Meskipun begitu, aku juga adalah seorang dokter. Sedangkan temanku yang disamping adalah sasuke, ia adalah penyelidik PBB terbaik saat ini. Kami ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki virus yang akhir-akhir ini melanda benua afrika.

Ini bukanlah tentang virus ebola, hiv, ataupun virus h1n1 yang sempat mendunia hingga menyebabkan banyak sekali nyawa manusia melayang. Virus ini lebih mirip kearah virus rabies yang biasa ditularkan oleh hewan melalui gigitan. Entahlah aku juga belum mengetahui secara jelas. Data ini kudapatkan melalui pembicaraan rekanku ketika berada di jepang. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku tertarik.

Kutatap keadaan sekitar yang tampak sedikit ramai. Kuhampiri kerumunan orang itu yang tampak menunjukkan raut wajah resah dan takut. Kutanya mereka mengnai keadaan mereka maupun kondisi geografis yang mereka tempati. Aku juga sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui perihal mereka yang ternyata didaerah sini tidak teraliri air bersih, hal inipun menyebabkan mereka harus mencari sumber air yang jaraknya tidak dekat tentunya. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap bersyukur karena bisa merasakan rasanya listrik.

Meskipun hal yang kutanyakan adalah hal yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan, akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga mengenai peran pemerintah terhadap keadaan mereka. Aku sendiripun juga bingung karena masalah negara ini bukan hak ku untuk menanyakannya. Tapi itu semua kutepis, ini semua demi hak manusia yang seharusnya didapatkan. Awalnya mereka tampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, hingga pada akhirnya. . .

Mereka buka suara jika pemerintah sebenarnya juga pernah mengirim obat-obatan serta para relawan dokter untuk datang kesini. Akupun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. lalu kutanya lagi mereka dimana para relawan itu? Dan bagaimanakah hasilnya? Namun mereka kembali terdiam bisu tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, kutatap sorot mata mereka yang tampak ketakutan. Aku sendiripun jadi semakin dibuat bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini?

Aku menghela napas sejenak, kutanyakan pada mereka dimanakah tempat pasien yang terkena virus tersebut dirawat? Mereka hanya menunjuk bangunan yang mirip seperti gudang tak terpakai. Apa ini yang disebut rumah sakit !? Pikirku dalam hati.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menunju mobil dimana disana terdapat kotak putih yang berisi peralatanku serta obat-obatan yang mungkin akan berguna nantinya.

"Ayo sasuke!" Ucapaku pada sasuke yang bersandar pada mobil. Seketika itu juga kulihat ia mengambil senjata api AK-47 yang ia kalungkan di punggungnya.

"Hei... untuk apa itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Berjaga-jaga, lagipula kita berada di wilayah yang tidak aman!"

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya, bukan maksudku untuk tidak menjawabnya. Lagipula, apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Apapun bisa terjadi disini, apalagi ini adalah daerah milik orang lain, sudah sepatutnya kami berhati-hati.

"Kami akan masuk! Apa kalian ada yang mau ikut? Keluarganya mungkin!?" Tanyaku pada mereka tetapi, aku serasa bicara dengan angin saja.

Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menahanku dan berbicara agar tidak menyentuh orang sakit tersebut. Mereka percaya bahwa apa yang ada didalam sana telah dikutuk.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menghela napas, apa sebegitu takutnya mereka pada orang sakit? Sungguh menggelikan!

Setelah acara ini mungkin aku akan menemui mentri kesehatan dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya mengenai sosialisasi pentingnya kesehatan serta pelayanan kesehatan di negara ini.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu gudang tersebut yang terkunci, namun kuncinya masih menancap tak dijabut. Mereka mengurung orang sakit layaknya orang gila!? Ini sungguh tak berperikemanusiaan.

Dengan sedikit kudorong pintu itu terbuka, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh sasuke dibelakangku. Hal yang terlintas pertama kali dipikiranku adalah apa mereka gila? Kulihat dua orang yang berbaring dilantai semen yang dingin dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat oleh rantai. Pantas saja mereka berdua sakit, lantainya saja dingin, ditambah dengan bau udara yang tidak sedap. Aku jadi tak heran jika mereka memang sakit.

Aneh!

Itulah yang kupikirkan setelah melihat dari dekat mengenai dua orang yang terikat rantai di lantai semen yang dingin itu. Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, satu sudah berusia 32 tahun dan yang satunya lagi masih bocah, mungkin masih sekitar 12 tahunan. Apa yang membuatku merasa heran adalah kondisi fisik mereka serta dari segi perilakunya.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, bahwa tubuh mereka sangat benar-benar pucat, keriput, serta kurus. Apa mereka kurang gizi, hingga menyebabkan mental mereka terganggu!? Kenapa aku bilang mental mereka terganggu? Itu karena bola mata mereka. Ya, bola mata mereka bergerak dengan tidak normal, itu semua menandakan bahwa ia tidak dalam kesadaran atau dalam artian lain mentalnya terganggu. Atau mungkin ini lebih parah lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan gigi mereka yang selalu bergemeletuk seolah ingin menggigit sesuatu. Apalagi sedari aku datang kemari ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seakan aku ini adalah hewan buruan yang ingin disantap. Kutulis semua informasi yang kudapatkan dalam sebuah buku kecil mengenai gejala fisik serta perilaku tidak normal mereka.

Kucoba untuk memanggil mereka berdua. namun nihil, Aku tak mendapat respon sama sekali. seolah-olah mereka tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Sejauh ini kutarik kesimpulan jika kedua orang sakit ini kehilangan akal sehatnya, bisa dibilang mereka gila. Tetapi ini lain, perilaku mereka lebih agresif daripada orang gila. Apa ini virus rabies!? Tidak, virus rabies tidak akan sampai membuat penderitanya separah ini. Tapi virus apa lagi jika bukan?

Kupasang sarung tangan karet putih dikedua tanganku. Pertama kucek denyut nadinya melalui tangan. . . Dan saat itu aku benar-benar terkejut, denyut nadinya benar-benar lemah, bahkan hanya terasa samar. Kucoba tuk mengetesnya di bagian leher, dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatku terkejut untuk kali keduannya. Pasalnya pria itu mencoba untuk menggigit tanganku, sontak saja ku tarik dengan cepat. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tau bagaimana virus ini dapat menyebar, jadi sebisa mungkin aku tak melakukan kontak dengannya.

Kulirik kesamping dimana sasuke tampak bersiaga mengacungkan moncong senjata api AK-47 itu kearah pria tersebut. Tampaknya sasuke juga terkejut ternyata.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir akan ku ambil sampel darahnya!" Ucapku sembari menyiapkan jarum suntik.

Kutatap pria yang terbelenggu rantai didepanku. Mulutnya masih mengantup-ngantupkan seolah ingin memakanku serta mata yang melotot hingga ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa jijik, dan aku malu bahwasana aku seorang dokter akan merasa jijik dengan seorang pasien.

Kutatap kembali sasuke, ia hanya mengangguk siap. Kualihkan lagi pandanganku kearah sesosok pria tadi. Kusuntik dia dibagian lengan kanan, tampak ia semakin brutal dan agresif dengan terpaksa aku mencabut jarum suntik tersebut yang memperlihatkan cairan merah kecoklat-coklatan.

Ia kembali memberontak, kali ini rantai yang mengikat tangannya telah terlepas, mungkin karena rantai itu telah berkarat. Sekarang ia mencoba meraihku, sontak saja aku berjengit kaget dan melompat kebelakang. Kulihat ia berusaha berdiri meskipun kakinya masih terbelenggu rantai. Kunormalkan denyut jantungku yang masih berdegup kencang, aku tak takut hanya terkejut saja.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang pria itu secara diam-diam memukul tengkuk pria itu menggunakan senjata apinya. Namun bukannya ia pingsan, pria itu malah terlihat bisa saja kini ia malah bertindak agresif kearah sasuke seakan ia ingin menggigit sasuke. Bahkan rantai yang mengikat kakinya telah putus, akupun terkejut, bagaiman bisa? Ia berlari menuju sasuke, sedangkan sasuke ia malah berdiam diri sembari mengarahkan moncong senjata apinya kerah pria itu.

 **Dor. . .**

Timah panas itu melesat kearah kaki kanan pria itu, namun seakan tidak ada efek, pria itu tetap berjalan meski sedikit pincang. Aku heran, seharusnya jika manusia biasa pasti sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berjalan. Tapi pria didepanku ini masih bisa berjalan.

 **Dor. . .**

Suara bising tersebut menggema di gudang ini, sebuah peluru berhasil menancap di lutut pria didepanku. Dan aku terkejut 'lagi' ketika melihat pria itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Tembak organ vitalnya!" Ucapku. Sementara sasuke mengganggukkan kepalanya.

 **Dor. . .**

Kali ini pria didepanku langsung ambruk ketika peluru itu menembus kepalanya. Darah mengucur dilantai tersebut. Tapi bukan darah merah, melainkan kecoklatan.

Kukemasi peralatan medisku yang masih tergeletak bersamaan dengan sampel yang kudapatkan tadi. Aku tak berniat sekalipun untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini. Lagipula, sangat beresiko jika harus melakukan kontak dengan pengidap virus, bisa tetinfeksi jika melakukan kesalahan.

Tak berapa lama aku keluar dari gedung tersebut. Tampak orang-orang sekitar menatap ku, mungkin mereka penasaran karena suara tembakan tadi. Akupun mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi barusan jika pria yang ada didalam ingin menyerangku dan aku sendiri hanya melakukan perlindungan diri.

Tampak beberapa dari masayarakat yang menggangguk mengerti, ada pula yang ketakutan. Akupun menyarankan agar mereka tak mendekati gudang tersebut dan tetaplah berada dirumah. Ini adalah cara paling aman agar tidak terinfeksi karena hingga saat ini belum ditemukannya penawar yang cocok. Jadi lebih baik mereka untuk bersembunyi.

Akupun bertanya pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi. Adakah yang kenal dengan dua orang yang terinfeksi tersebut? Seorang perempuan bersurai hitam tampak mengacungkan tangannya. Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Dapat kulihat matanya yang sembab kemarah-merahan yang nampaknya dia terlalu banyak menangis.

Kutanyakan apa hubungannya? Dan perempuan itu menjawab bahwa ia istrinya. Aku kembali bertanya, karena informasi akan sangat penting dan berarti. Bagaiamana bisa terinfeksi? Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang suaminya yang pergi bekerja diluar kota, entah apa yang terjadi hingga ketika ia pulang perilakunya agak agresif dan menggigit anaknya, bahkan ia sempat bercerita bahwa ia juga hampir digigit, namun ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Aku mengangguk mendengar semua informasi yang masuk melalui kedua telingaku.

Tut... tut...

Suara telepon menghentikan pembicaraanku sejenak. Kurogoh saku celanku, dan kuangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa membaca nama pemanggilnya.

"Halo...?"

". . ."

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi!"

". . ."

"Hahaha. . . Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin jepang diserang oleh zombie!"

". . ."

"Baiklah, kirimkan aku pesawat! Akan kuberikan lokasiku."

"ini benar-benar gawat!" gumamku sembari menatap langit biru di angkasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **An :** bagaimana menurut kalian? Chapter ini Cuma menceritakan kondisi fisik serta perilaku zombie saja. Chapter depan baru akan ada action sama adventurenya dengan gaya penulisan dari sudut pandang Naruto. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kehancuran Dunia, Bagian I

_Ini adalah berita pagi dari CNN_

 _Terimakasih telah mau bergabung_

 _Ramalan cuaca hari ini adalah cerah_

 _Pagi ini kami punya berita yang menarik untuk anda_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di studio_

 _Pemerintah telah memastikan merebaknya flu burung dan rabies_

 _Selamat pagi, melaporkan langsung dari Hokaido sekelompok paus yang terdampar di pantai_

 _. . .jika virus tersebut bisa berubah dan menular kepada manusia_

 _J.L.T mengabarkan Emisi CO2 meningkat secara dramatis_

 _Apakah ada ancaman nyata yang anda sadari? Tentu tidak_

 _Ahli lingkungan berusaha menentukan penyebab kematian_

 _Polisi mengatakan mereka pernah melihat kasus yang sama, dimana orang-orang bertingkah aneh_

 _Badan Kesehatan PBB sepertinya tidak menyarankan larangan travel resmi_

 _Pembicaraan tentang kehancuran dunia adalah kebohongan dunia_

 _Mereka adalah makhluk yang menggeram dan selalu mencabik korbannnya._

 _Apakah ini adalah kiamat?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A PANDEMIC OUTBREAK**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **NARUTO – MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

 **Johannesburg, Afrika selatan 16.00 pm**

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam lalu perjalanan yang kulalui dari daerah pedalaman. Saat ini kami berada di kota johannesburg, salah satu kota terbesar di afrika selatan. Tujuan kami adalah menuju Bandar Udara Internasional OR Tambo yang terletak 20 km dari kota johannesburg.

Kakashi tadi sempat mengkontak ku untuk pergi ke bandara terdekat untuk melakukan penjemputan. Dari informasi yang kudapatkan tadi sebagian wilayah di negara jepang telah terserang virus dan menjadi zombie.

Aku awalnya juga terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'zombie'. Apa mereka bercanda? Mana ada zombie di dunia ini, ini bukan di film horror yang menampilkan manusia pincang yang berlumuran darah serta menggigit manusia lain. Ini adalah dunia nyata, hal tersebut tidakklah terjadi. Kalaupun ada bagaimana bisa manusia yang memiliki akal bisa menjadi mayat berjalan?

Tapi aku mulai sadar, jika hal tersebut bisa terjadi mengingat penyelidikanku di salah satu kota pinggiran afrika tadi. Dua manusia yang menurutku sangat aneh. Tubuh keriput mereka yang pucat dan kurus serta perilaku yang agresif, itu semua mencerminkan ciri-ciri zombie.

Tapi zombie tersebut masihlah penuh misteri yang belum jelas asal-usulnya, darimana mereka berasal? Virus apa yang menginfeksi mereka? Dan yang paling penting, adakah penawarnya? Hal tersebut masihlah menjadi misteri.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah sekeliling entah apa yang terjadi tapi jalanan kali ini benar-benar ramai. Bahkan kali ini kami tak berjalan sedikitpun dari posisi karena macet total. Padahal 4 jam lagi adalah waktu pesawat kami datang, jika hal ini terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa kami terlambat dari perjanjian.

Saat ini polisi berlalu-lalang melewati deretan mobil yang terjebak macet. Suara helikopter terdengar kembali, jika benar maka ini sudah kali ketiga helikopter melewati tempat ini dalam kurun waktu 10 menit terakhir. Apakah ada hal yang gawat di kota ini?

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah sasuke yang juga sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Coba nyalakan radionya! Akan ku cek keadaan sekitar." Ucapku sembari membuka pintu mobil.

Baru saja aku keluar dari mobil, ada suara seperti langkah kaki yang sangat banyak dan cepat serta samar aku dapat mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan. Suara apa itu? Pikirku dalam hati. Suara itu bersumber dari arah jam 6, tepat dibelakang mobilku.

 **Tut. . . tut. . .**

Suara telepon mengalihkan perhatianku dari keadaan sekitar. Kutatap layar telepon ku yang menampilkan nama teman lamaku yang dulu satu sekolah denganku ketika sma yang saat ini bekerja sebagai Duta Besar jepang di afrika selatan.

"Halo gaara, ada apa?" Ucapku melalui telepon.

" kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku berada di Afrika kota johannesburg. Memangnya ada apa gaara?" Tanyaku bingung karena jarang sekali gaara menelpon kecuali jika itu sangat penting saja.

"Astaga... cepatlah pergi darisana!" Dapat kudengar bahwa gaara sangat terkejut saat ini.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Gerombolan zombie itu mengarah kearahmu!. . .

Setelah mendengar ucapan gaara barusan, entah kenapa waktu serasa berhenti, jantungku berdegub dengan kencang.

Helikopter itu. . .

Polisi yang berlalu-lalang. . .

Suara langkah kaki, tembakan, dan ledakan itu. . .

Jangan-jangan. . .

Oh shit... sekarang zombie-zombie itu mengarah kearah kami. Sial, manusia yang terinfeksi pastilah banyak mengingat kota ini yang besar.

"Sasuke, aku ada buruk!" Ucapku melalui kaca mobil, namun kulihat disana hanya ada kursi kosong.

"Aku sudah tau! informasimu terlambat dobe." Ucap sasuke yang entah kenapa serasa mengejek ku.

Halo. . .

Halo. . .

Panggilan melalui telepon yang masih kugenggam mengalihkan perhatianku. "Ada apa gaara?" Ucapku.

 **Dhuar. . .**

Sementara itu suara ledakan kembali dari arah belakang, namun kali ini dengan itensitas yang tinggi. Kulihat keadaan sekeliling yang menjadi ricuh. Ratusan orang yang saat itu berada disini tampak ricuh dan bingung.

"Gaara, apa kau bisa kirimkan helikopter? Koordinatnya akan kukirim." Ucapku melalui telepon berharap jika Gaara mau mengirimkannya. Jarak dari sini menuju bandara masihlah jauh, apalagi dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar balasan yang membuatku terasa lebih lega. "Akan kuusahakan! Kau tenang saja." Belasnya diujung telepon.

"Jadi bagaiamana sekarang?" Seru sasuke yang saat ini menatapku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain, "kita akan kesana!" Ucapku sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terletak sekitar 5 km dari sini.

"Kuharap kau punya rencana." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya menyeringai di mata sasuke. "Tentu saja aku punya!" ucapku sembari menentang ransel dipunggunggungku.

 **Dor. . . Dor. . .**

 **Booom. . .**

Suara tembakan serta ledakan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan kami. Semua orang yang berada disini tampak berlarian tak tentu arah. Kufokuskan pandanganku kearah belakang dimana ledakan tadi berasal. Terlihat ribuan manusia yang saling berlarian tak tentu arah layaknya kerumunan semut yang marah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat saat para zombie tersebut mulai dekat. Sasuke tampak berlari disampingku sembari membawa senjata _Ak-47_ yang tersemat di punggungnya. Kulihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang berlarian hingga menabrak satu sama lain seolah mereka hanya peduli pada keselamatan individu seorang.

 **Tin… Tin… Tin…**

Suara klakson Truk dari arah belakang mengalihkan perhatianku, kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku guna mengetahui apakah itu. Dapat dengan jelas sebuah truk container yang menerobos jalan dengan cara menabrakannya dengan mobil lain yang lebih kecil.

Sebelum truk tersebut menabrakku kubanting tubuhku kesamping badan jalan, begitupun dengan sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kupegangi lengan kanan ku yang terasa sedikit nyeri akibat berbenturan dengan aspal jalan yang terasa sangat keras belum lagi orang-orang yang melintas disini selalu saja ingin menginjakku.

Kurasakan kaki kiriku yang terasa dicengkram oleh seseorang, aku hanya mampu terkejut ketika melihat melihat seorang pria berkisar 25 tahun yang terinfeksi virus hingga tampak kulitnya yang pucat mengkerut. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, yang membuatku heran adalah setengah tubuhnya yang sudah terlindas oleh mobil tapi masih bisa membuatnya bergerak tampak tak terjadi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya.

Dia menarikku seolah ingin cepat menularkan virusnya melalui sebuah gigitan, Namun aku tak mau mati disini, kesentakkan kakiku hingga menginjak kepalanya namun tak berefek sama sekali zombie tersebut tetap mencengkram kakiku dengan kuat. Kurogoh saku celanaku diamana tersimpan sebuah pistol berjenis _desert eagle_ yang tanpa membuang waktu kuarahkan mocongnya kearah daerah vital mereka yaitu kepala.

 **Dor. . .**

Timah panas tersebut melesat membelah angin hingga menembus kepala zombie tersebut bahkan terus melesat hingga menancap pada permukaan jalan. Semburan darah berwarna kecoklatan langsung saja menyembur melalui kening Zombie tersebut yang terlihat berlubang. Bau anyir serta busuk khas darah terasa tercium yang sontak saja kututup hidungku dengan sebelah tanganku, selain melalui gigitan bisa saja melalui udara.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melihat kearah sekeliling yang terlalui ramai orang berlalu lalang hingga sedikit membuatku terasa pusing. Kulihat sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam mobil serta dikerumuni beberapa zombie yang berusaha untuk menggigitnya dari luar mobil.

 **Grrr. . .**

Geram para zombie tersebut sembari menatap akan pandangan seorang pemburu terhadap mangsanya. Mereka gila! Batinku dalam hati setelah melihat kelakuan para zombie tersebut yang membenturkan kepalanya dengan kaca mobil sekeras mungkin seolah tak memiliki rasa sakit atas tubuhnya.

 **Dor. . .**

Selosong peluru melesat melalui pistol yang kuarahkan kearah salah satu dari mereka yang berada disamping kanan pintu mobil, seketika itu juga zombie tersebut jatuh setelah bagian jantungnya kutembak. Kulihat sasuke yang berusaha mengotak-atik mobil tersebut untuk menyalakan mesinnya, sementara di bagian kap mobil masih tersisa satu zombie yang masih membenturkan bagian kepalanya menuju kaca depan.

Kubidikkan Desert eagle berjenis Mark XIX Kaliber .50AE yang kugenggam dengan tangan kanan kearah kepala zombie tersebut. . .

 **Dor. . .**

Selosong peluru yang kutembakkan melesat tak tentu arah menjauhi target yang kubidik. Seorang zombie berperawakan remaja tampak menabrakku sembari membuka mulut seperti mengincar tangan kananku yang memang tampak seperti hidangan empuk.

 **Arrrggh. . .**

Rasa sakit dari pergelangan tangan kananku refleks menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Sial, kulihat zombie tersebut yang menggigit pergelangan tangan kananku, pandanganku terasa sangat kabur saat ini. Kuarahkan pistol yang saat ini kugenggam dengan tangan kiri kearah kepala zombie tersebut yang masih menggigit tanganku.

 **Dor. . .**

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar ketika sebuah peluru melesat menuju kepala zombie tersebut. Darah menyembur dengan deras ketika peluru tersebut menembus kepala zombie yang baru berkisar remaja. Beberapa percikan darah mengenai pakaian bebas yang kukenakan, tercium amis… dan… busuk.

Nafasku terasa berat dan sedikit rasa pusing dikepalaku. Kuarahkan pucuk pistol yang kugenggam kearah kepalaku sendiri.

Detak jantungku terasa sangat cepat saat ini. . .

Nafas yang terasa berat. . .

Rasa pusing serta pandangan yang sedikit mengabur. . .

Apakah aku terinfeksi? Pikirku dalam hati. Inikah akhirnya!?

 _Kaa-san, Tou-san,_ bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kuharap kalian selalu baik-baik saja!

 **Dorr. . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah peluru melesat menuju seorang zombie yang saat ini hampir mengenaiku, bahkan tinggal semeter lagi namun zombie tersebut langsung ambruk ketika sebuah peluru melesat menembus kepalanya. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah si penembak yang ternyata adalah sasuke yang berada didalam mobil sembari mengarahkan moncong Ak-47 keluar jendela.

"sekarang kita impas!" ucap sasuke yang hanya kutanggapi dengan kekehan kecil.

Kusibakkan lengan panjang kemeja yang kukenakan dimana didalamnya terbalut sebuah pelindung karet yang membungkus pergelangan tanganku, kulihat bekas gigitannya yang hampir menembus karet pelindung yang kukenakan.

Ku kira aku benar-benar terinfeksi tadi! Untung saja aku sempat mengetahui sasaran utama gigitan para zombie sehingga aku dapat mengantisipasinya. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah menjadi seperti 'mereka'.

kulihat sasuke yang memberiku kode untuk memasuki mobil bermerek Bmw I8, _well,_ meskipun itu bukan mobilnya tapi tetap saja selera yang ia pilih selalu mewah.

Kududukkan tubuhku disebelah kiri sasuke yang kini mengemudikan mobil Bmw i8. "kemana?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Kumainkan sebentar _smartphone_ milik ku, "blok C nomor 10A" ucapku yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh sasuke.

Kurobek kemeja berlumuran darah bekas para zombie yang mengenai pakaianku. Kulirik kebalakang dimana ada sebuah kemeja putih yang sepertinya milik pemilik mobil ini yang langsung kupakai. Kulihat sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalan yang sama dilewati oleh truk yang tadi sempat ingin menabrakku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling dimana benar-benar kehancuran total yang tersaji. Kota Johannesburg adalah kota terbesar yang ada di afrika, dan kini tampak porak-poranda, ribuan orang yang berlarian tak tentu arah, suara teriakan, tembakan, ledakan dan kobaran api yang menghanguskan mobil serta bangunan-bangunan yang ada seakan seperti akhir dari sebuah dunia.

Kota yang dulu metropolitan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjejer, kini dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 2 jam telah hancur yang hanya menyisakan teriakan pilu serta kepulan asap yang membumbung seolah mengartikan kehancuran yang besar.

 **Duakh. . .**

Seorang zombie yang berjenis kelamin wanita tampak menabrakkan dirinya kearah kaca mobil yang kupandangi sontak membuatku kaget. Kulihat didepan terdapat belasan zombie yang mengerubungi seorang nenek yang terduduk ditengah jalan perempatan seperti menutup akses jalan.

kulirik sasuke yang menancap gas lebih dalam bukannya menguranginya, kurang dari 4 meter dari para zombie tersebut Sasuke terlihat membanting kemudi kenan sembari sedikit melakukan pengereman diikuti dengan tanagnnya yang lincah mengganti _gear._

Sukses menghindari zombie tersebut, kini kulihat sasuke yang menancap gas dalam-dalam serta dengan lincahnya mengganti posisi _gear_ dengan tangannya. Jalanan yang benar-benar kacau sedikit menghalangi perjalanan kami untungnya dengan keahlian mengemudi sasuke memudahkan kami melewati mobil-mobil yang berserakan.

 **Bruak. . .**

Sesosok wanita bersurai pirang kusut yang telah terinfeksi menjadi zombie tampak meloncat dan sukses mendarat di kap depan mobil, hal tersebut membuat sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk mengemudikan mobil.

 **Bruk. . .**

 **Bruk. . .**

 **Bruk. . .**

Kulihat beberapa orang yang meloncat dari atap gedung maupun apartemen tanpa pengaman, seolah tubuh mereka tak merasakan sakit. Gila! Mereka benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka, aku jadi ragu jika ada penawar untuk mereka yang terinfeksi jika kelakuan mereka saja sudah bukan lagi seperti manusia.

Kulihat zombie wanita tersebut yang tampak membenturkan kepalanya kerah kaca depan mobil. Kulihat sasuke yang masih tenang justru tampak semakin menambah kecepatan, kulihat didepan yang terpakir sebuah bis yang berada di tengah jalan. Kulirik Sasuke yang juga menatap apa yang aku tatap.

 _Apa kau bercanda!?_

Setelah mengerti akan jalan pemikiran Sasuke dengan cekatan kupasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuhku dengan erat.

5 meter. . .

4 meter. . .

3 meter. . .

2 meter. . .

1 meter. . .

 **Bruuakhhh. . . . . . .**

 **Nging . . .**

Rasa sedikit pening langsung menyerah kepalaku ketika mobil Bmw i8 yang kami tumpangi menabrak sebuah bis, terlihat zombie wanita yang sempat berada diatas kap mobil tampak terjepit diantara mobil bagian depan yang kutumpangi dengan bagian belakang bis.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari mobil yang telah setengah hancur, kulihat sasuke yang juga sedang berusaha untuk keluar. "cara yang bagus untuk parkir!" ucapku yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh sasuke yang saat ini telah berada disampingku.

Kualihkan perhatianku yang kearah depan dimana tampak sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi, disinilah tempat perjanjian dimana Gaara akan mengirim helikopter. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat untuk memasuki gedung tersebut karena sudah ada ribuan zombie yang telah sampai kemari.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

.

.

.

 **AN :** hehe... pasti ada yg kecewa chapter kali ini pendek. maklum masih newbie, saya benar-benar kesulitan merangkai kata-kata hingga 3k keatas. selain itu chap ini hanyalah pemanasan (pendek), karena saya bingung, bagus gk klo pakek pov Naru? chap depan enaknya pakek normal pov atau naruto pov? dan mulai chapter depan, saya akan buat komiten update 1/2 minggu sekali dengan word semoga aja 3k keatas. oke itu aja... see you next chap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Betelguese Bellatrix, The White Anbu, affu, Kaneki, makotoarisato1, Choco863, , Namaku Hilang, yui, 10, Gak Mau, Herp679,**

 **dan kalian semua yang telah membaca fic saya.**


End file.
